mcmpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners' Guide to MCWarfare
Introduction Firstly, welcome to MC-Warfare! This guide is intended for those who are new to MC-Warfare. It describes how to play, how to buy new guns, and much more. Before you start playing, make sure to read the rules at the spawn. How to get started It is recommended to, before you start playing, turn your server textures on. If the texture pack doesn't work, download it manually here. You can customize the texture pack however you want. If you don't know how to install a texture pack, click here. Alright, the texture pack is installed now and you're ready to go. Join the server 'mc-war.com'. You'll spawn in a dome, this is the lobby. Turn to the right and read the rules and follow them. Just sit back and be patient until the next game starts. How to play a game You joined 'mc-war.com' now. I'll try to explain how everything works. Chat information It's just a normal chat, like Minecraft vanilla, but there is some more information above your chat, explained here: * Kills: Your total kills of all games (in the lobby). Or your kills in the current game (in a match). * Deaths: Your total deaths of all games (in the lobby). Or your deaths in the current game (in a match). * KDR (Kill death ratio): It's a number that expresses the number of kills you get for each death. It's your total KDR in the lobby, or your KDR in the current game. * Credits: Number of your total credits. You get 1 credit each kill. * Level: Your current level. You get 25 XP each kill and bonus XP if you win a match. * Team: ...: Shows the color of your team with TDM and CTF (see Gamemodes) or shows you 'FFA' in a FFA/OIC (see Gamemodes) game. * Leader: Shows you the current leader of the game. It could be a player (FFA/OIC) or a team (TDM/CTF). * XP: Shows you the XP to the next level. * # players: Shows you the number of players. There's also a message of the system that pops-up every once in awhile in the chat. It shows you the next map (or the current map) and the gamemode. How to shoot Alright, you entered a new game. And you have 1 sword, 2 guns and some bullets. Equip one of your guns by holding it, point your mouse to an enemie and right-click with your mouse. The gun usually shoots a snowball, this is completely normal, because the snowball is the bullet. The enemie's health will reduce if you hit them, and you will get 25 XP and $1 (1 credit) when you kill them. You have to zoom with the snipers. You can zoom in and out by using your left mouse button. You can reload your weapon by using the button 'Q'. How to buy new guns You played for some time now, and you are ready for some new guns. You need to be at least level 2 to buy a new gun (pistol). Type '/spawn' and turn to the left. There's a sign with 'Gun shop uphead to your left'. Go straight and turn left after 20-30 blocks. This is the gun shop. Walk to the green wall and choose your gun. You can read the requirements of the gun on the sign. For example, you need a minimum level of 4 and you need 50 credits to buy the Spas12. If you meet the requirements, right-click the 'Buy of gun' sign. Now go to the red wall and find the name of your gun. Right click the 'Choose of gun' sign. Your weapon is now changed to your new gun. You can also choose a gun by using the command '/war gun apply of gun'. The primary guns are the shotguns, automatics and the snipers. The secondary guns are the pistols. The prestige shop is for level 30+ only. Clans The clan system is something new on MC-Warfare. Players with level 31 or higher can create clans (it costs 1000 credits). They can invite any player with any level. How to join a clan Click here to find a clan. Most of the clans have some requirements (such as 1.5+ KDR, level 31+, etc.). Once you found a clan, ask the owner to type the command '/clan invite username' in-game. You'll see the message 'Invited to clan: of clan'. Type the command '/clan join of clan' after you saw this message. And there you go, you're now a clan member. How to create a clan Creating a clan costs 1000 credits and you need a level of 31 or higher. Just use the command '/clan create of clan' and you're done. You can invite players by using the command '/clan invite of player'.